The Best Christmas
by Bookaholism
Summary: If the walls of The Burrow were asked which Christmas they loved best, they would definitely tell you the story of this one.


**Hey! Sooo... I started this as something and it turned out something entirely different... but I'm glad I wrote it. The Burrow for all of you, complete in every way it should be!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: My writing, though supremely fabulous, has never gotten even remotely close to JKR's. Go badger her for relief from my pathetic attempts at continuing her story.**_

* * *

"Ooooooohhh... ROSIE! You little bad girl!"

"Shut up, James!"

"Why, Rosie-posey?"

"_DON'T _call me that!"

"Why not? Does he call you that yet?"

"Fred, I promise you -"

"That you'll respect, honor and love him till death do you part?"

" - that I will _kill _you if you don't shut up this second!"

"Rosie and Scorpy," James began in a sing-song voice, winking at Fred.

"_Sitting in a tree_ -"

"DON'T YOU DARE -"

"K-I-S-S -"

"_That's _IT!" Rose leaped out of the chair and knocked James down to the floor, punching him as hard as she could, as she saw Fred laugh out of the corner of her eye and then slip away as suddenly -

_BANG!_

Rose sprang apart from James and sat up coughing to see Harry and a distinctly harried Ron with him.

"HE STARTED IT!" She said wildly, pointing towards James.

"No, IT WAS HER! Ask Fre- Hey, where's Fred?"

"Someone say my name?"

Out of a painting peeped out an extremely freckled face with bright ginger hair, which had a permanently sarcastic grin sewn on.

"Not you, Uncle Fred, I meant -"

"Yeah, yeah I know who you meant. Sometimes, being dead hurts." The older Fred pretended to wipe an imaginary tear from his cheek.

"Alright Rosie, what the bloody hell happened here?"

"Hey, Ron, try keeping the curses down, mate."

"Oh yeah. Good thing Hermione isn't -"

James gestured with his arms the motion of cradling a baby, looking at Rose, and the next second Harry found his wand snatched away and being pointed towards a defenseless dark-haired jeering face, which promptly wiped the jeer off.

A shriek of "Tallantalegra!" later James was on his feet and uncontrollably tap-dancing in a manner which created no symphony in the slightest. Yet James managed to direct himself towards Rose and fall on top of her, feet still banging everywhere.

"OW!"

"GERROFME!"

"_JAMES!_"

_"_My wand!"

"Hermione!"

"MERLIN'S BEARD, SHUT UP!"

"Where's Ginny?!"

"Here!" Ginny appeared on the landing outside the thrown-open door and whipped out her wand to produce another bang and send chips of wood from the floor flying along with the two children.

"OUCH!" Yelled Rose.

"OWW!" Complained James. "I didn't even _do_ anything this time!"

_"SHUT IT!_" Ginny shouted back.

Everyone fell silent.

"She was always good at that," muttered Harry in Ron's ear.

"What happened?" Asked Hermione, who had just appeared with messy hair and breathless.

"I just found a galleon in my pocket!" called George, appearing right behind Hermione.

"Dear Merlin, the floor's all blown apart!" Said Grandma Molly, bustling past the crowd near the doorway and sweeping her wand to fix the damage.

"James! Why were you fighting with Rosie?" Asked Harry.

"It wasn't my fault!" James said defensively. In response to all the funny looks, he said,"Oh, sometimes it actually isn't, you know!"

"What made _you_ go all ninja, Rosie?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"It - He - It was - MERLIN'S PANTS! HE STOLE MY LETTER!"

"Don't curse like that, Rose."

"I haven't even read it yet." She cried. "He intercepted my owl somehow."

"What letter?"

"I- He- It was- My friend's letter."

"So what's the ruckus about?" Asked George.

"It was personal!"

Hermione frowned. "From whom was the letter?"

"That was personal as well!"

"Rosie... ?"

"Mum, can I tell you later...?"

"No way! What am I here, a garden gnome flung out of the conversation?" demanded Ron.

"Though I sometimes wish you were." Remarked Fred from his painting.

George laughed.

"You twins weren't this annoying before." Said Grandma Molly.

"Being dead can't hurt all the time now, can it?"

"_SHUT IT!_" Ginny yelled again.

Everyone fell silent.

"Now, James, where is this letter?" asked Ron.

"No Dad, you can't see it!" said a panicked Rose.

"Why not?"

"Because..." Rose took a deep breath. "Because its from Scorpius and I'm dating him."

"WHAT!?" yelled Hermione, Harry and Ginny simultaneously.

"What the blazes was that?!" roared Ronald.

"MALFOY?!"

"ROSE!"

"She's a true Gryffindor, isn't she?" George nodded towards his twin.

"WE NEED TO TALK!"

James was laughing.

Lily Luna appeared from under the bed and triumphantly brandished said controversial letter, which was still in it's envelope, and then promptly danced out of everyone's reach and thundered down the stairs.

Rose shot down right after her.

Hermione looked at Ron, Ron at Harry, Harry at Ginny, Ginny back at Harry, Grandma Molly sighed, Fred from his painting winked at George, George chuckled, and James edged away from the adults towards a hidden stash of Christmas pudding.

Downstairs, or rather halfway down the stairs and bouncing and rolling the rest of the way, Rose and Lily tumbled over each other and found themselves on the foot of the flight, looking up at Fred II's shrewd face.

He bent down and picked the envelope from Lily's hands. Lily didn't seem to mind. Rose was dumbstruck.

The adults appeared at the top of the flight of stairs, descending down a little warily, led by Ron.

Fred cleared his throat and read aloud.

"To, Rose Hermione Weasley. The Burrow." In response to everyone's confused looks, he said, "Hey, I'm not done yet!"

Rose groaned. She didn't even bother to untangle herself from Lily.

"From, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Malfoy Manor."

"Stop reading just the envelope, get to the letter!" George crowed.

With a perfect poker face, Fred II broke the seal on the back and tore through the envelope parchment. Nothing fell from it.

Nobody had to yell '_SHUT IT!'_ this time to make everyone silent.

Rose groaned louder. "_You_ did this."

Fred nodded, a huge grin in place.

"How did you know I was dating Scorpius?"

If it was possible to see him grin wider, he did.

"He wouldn't shut up about it on the train back for Christmas."

"He told you?!" Rose asked incredulously.

"Not technically... we were in his compartment... incognito of course."

"Incognito how?" Asked Harry. "The Cloak is with Albus, and he'd die before hand it to you or James."

"Disillusionment charms."

Rose's mouth fell open. "_You _can cast a Disillusionment charm?"

"Of course not!" said Lily. "But I can."

Rose moaned and collapsed back on the floor. "_you're telling me you were__ with them?"_

"Yep."

George stepped down from the crowd of adults still standing thunderstruck at the top of the stairs.

"My son, I'm so proud of you."

Fred II wore a satisfied smirk. "Pay up."

"Aw man! Come on -"

"I won the bet fair and square. I did a better prank than you and Uncle Fred _with Lily."_

Ginny yelled, "Hey, you two prats never included me for a prank!"

"I'm clearly a better brother." smirked Fred II.

Ron just sighed. "I honestly can't handle this family."

"Where're you going?" Asked Hermione, while Harry laughed.

"Getting myself some Christmas pudding. I kept some upstairs." He walked dejectedly back up, just as James came out.

They stared at each other. Ron's eyes traveled to the empty bowl in James' hand.

"Perfect!" Ron complained. "Just perfect!"

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Grandma Molly, George, Fred, Fred II, Lily, and even Rose, laughed harder at that than they had when the traditional garden gnome Christmas tree angel had fallen right into a box of firecrackers and somehow set them all off inside the house.

"This has got to be the best Christmas The Burrow ever saw." said Fred.

Molly Weasley said, "You can bet on it."

* * *

**A/N: Can I please get a review from my pretty reader? *large hopeful eyes***


End file.
